


Serendipity

by theOneAndOnlyMintStar



Series: Love Yourself [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOneAndOnlyMintStar/pseuds/theOneAndOnlyMintStar
Summary: "You're my penicilliumSaving meMy angel My worldI'm your calico catWaiting to greet youLove me now Touch me now."(Yoonmin AU)Or, where Yoongi cuts and Jimin tries to help





	1. .프롤로그.

**Author's Note:**

> Some trigger warnings, such as cutting, self-depreciation, suicidal thoughts, self-harm. If you don't feel comfortable with things like that, then read at your own risk.  
> Also, my English is suffering, so if there is any mistakes, please tell me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intro to Jimin and Yoongi's daily life.  
> Warning: Self-depreciation, self-harm, cutting.

Park Jimin looked out the window, sighing deeply.  
There was a bunch of children playing outside happily, and he was stuck in his room.  
"My lord, please quit daydreaming and focus on your work." his tutor said to him.  
Jimin sighed again, trying to tune back into the boring lesson about... whatever it was.  
Jimin hated being a royal. He absolutely hated it.  
He could always see the people staring at him, talking about him behind his back.  
His father always yelled at him to do better, even though Jimin was trying his absolute best.  
Jimin always wished that he would wake up the next day, and suddenly, everything would change.  
But every day he'd wake up with the sun cruelly shining in his face, expected to go through the same routine.  
Day after day after day after day and Jimin was quite sick of this.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town...  
Min Yoongi looked out the window at the nice day.  
He sighed, wondering why they had to go to school.  
Though, knowing him, he wouldn't go outside either way.  
He sighed again as the teacher called out his name.  
"Yah! Min Yoongi-ssi! Pay attention, you idiot!" his teacher yelled, and all of his classmates sneered and laughed at him.  
Yoongi sighed, trying to tune back into the boring lesson while all his classmates sneered at him.  
Yoongi hated this life. He absolutely hated it.  
He could always see everyone else's judging looks, their sneers. He could hear them all laughing behind his back.  
No matter how hard he tried, he was always labeled as a freak. Scum. The lowest of them all.  
And while he pretended it didn't hurt, he kept his facade of not caring up, it really hurt him in the inside.  
After school, he'd come home to his mom beaming at him, asking, "How was school today?"  
He would always murmur a quiet "Fine." and walk up the stairs to his room.  
He would walk straight up to the bathroom, grab the razor, and pull up his sleeves.

Many scars ran down his arm, some more faded than others.  
Yoongi focused his eyes, crying.  
Then, he would cut away all of his imperfections.  
Cut away the pain.

The blood seeps out, contrasting perfectly with his pale skin.  
After a few cuts, Yoongi would clean up and cover his pale arms.  
His mom would call him down for dinner that he would brush off, saying, "I need to study."

And so that was Min Yoongi's daily life.  
Day after day after day after day and Yoongi was falling deeper into a pit of despair.

But what would happen if these two met?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! The first chapter/ prologue~~  
> I tried so hard, hope you enjoyed though.


	2. .일.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jimin makes a wish, and Yoongi is bullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my English is getting worse, so if there are any mistakes, PLEASE tell me.  
> WARNINGS:  
> -Bullying  
> -Child abuse  
> -Self-depreciative thoughts  
> -Cutting, Self-harm
> 
> If any of these make you uncomfortable, then please be wary.  
> This is the third/ fourth time I've had to rewrite this since it doesn't auto-save.  
> But, the third draft was better... oh well.

Jimin looked out his window, sighing deeply.  
There were a bright moon and stars outside.  
Jimin sighed, reflecting on his day.  
Today, he had endured through boring classes again, about... something.  
He felt their cold glares on him, a feeling like a cold shower.   
When he got back to his room, he was summoned to his father, where he was beaten, simply for being "not good enough".  
Even though he always tried his best, until he was about to pass out, he always felt his fathers cold, disapproving glares and hard slaps in return.  
Sighing, he suddenly spotted a shooting star.  
He quickly wished on it, whispering a quick wish of, "I wish that my life could have a change to it, something different to this boring life."   
He clicked his light off, lying in his large king sized bed, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep, dreaming sweet dreams of a small, pale boy with large, veiny hands.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town...

Yoongi looked out his window, sighing deeply.  
There were a bright moon and stars outside.  
He sighed, again reflecting on his day.  
Today, he had endured through boring classes again, about... something, while the teacher yelled at him the whole time for being incompetent, and the others all snickered at him.  
He felt their cold glares on him, a feeling like a cold shower.   
An upperclassman had picked him up, throwing him against a wall.  
When he got back to his room, he cried, cutting himself.  
Even though he always tried his best, he always felt everyone's cold, disapproving glares and mean comments in return.  
Sighing, he suddenly spotted a shooting star.  
He quickly wished on it, whispering a quick wish of, "Wishing that tomorrow will be different from today.   
He clicked his light off, lying in his bed, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep, dreaming sweet dreams of a small, cute, calico kitten.

But who would know that their dreams would soon come true?


	3. .이.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both boys’ wishes are granted… in unexpected ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my English skills are bad, tell me if you find any mistakes.

{Jimin’s POV}  
Jimin woke up, feeling slightly discombobulated.   
He yawned and stretched, still not feeling quite right.  
Reaching his hands up to rub his eyes, he let out a yelp.  
“What kind of sick trick is this??” he yelled.  
His maid, hearing the ruckus, walked over.  
“Is my lord oka-” She began.  
Looking down at the bed, she noticed something different.  
“EEK!!! IT’S A RODENT!! GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!!!!”  
A bunch of guards ran over, picked Jimin up roughly, carried him, and threw him out.  
Luckily, he landed on his feet… he walked over to a nearby puddle and looked at himself through it.  
And sure enough, his reflection staring back at him was… a cat???  
Jimin sighed, trying to keep calm.   
“Alright, all I have to do is find myself some food, and shelter. Then, I can pinch myself, and I’ll wake up, and it’ll seem like I actually accomplished something in my dreams for once,” he said to himself.  
He sauntered off.

Meanwhile…

{Yoongi's POV}  
Yoongi woke up, feeling slightly discombobulated.   
He yawned and stretched.  
Getting out of bed, he grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on, getting ready for the walk to school.  
It was starting to rain outside, so he grabbed an umbrella.  
He grabbed his backpack and a slice of toast, shoved on his shoes, and ran out the door, bread stuffed in mouth.  
He then realized that he wasn’t going to be able to run very far because he was lazy and it was raining, so he ended up walking instead.   
Near the front gate of his compound, he saw a little kitten, that was drenched with the rain. It was in a box, seemingly trying to find shelter from the rain. It meowed, seemingly scared and hungry. Yoongi smiled, breaking his toast in half. He gave half of it to the kitten. “Are you all alone too?” he whispered softly to the kitten. “My name’s Min Yoongi… I would take you with me if I could, but I’d probably get in trouble… could you try to stay around here, and I can pick you up later.”

{3rd person POV}  
Jimin had found some shelter but was drenched nevertheless. Now, all he had to do was find some food. A small pale boy walked by, looking just like the one from Jimin’s dreams. Jimin didn’t know why, but he felt almost attracted to him. The boy noticed him, and broke his toast in half, handing one half to Jimin, smiling a cute gummy smile. “Are you all alone too?” the boy whispered softly to Jimin. Jimin felt quite soothed by the voice. “My name’s Min Yoongi… I would take you with me if I could, but I’d probably get in trouble… could you try to stay around here, and I can pick you up later.” So that was his name… Min Yoongi… what a nice name. Jimin nodded, staring up into the other’s eyes. The boy, no, Min Yoongi, smiled at him again. “Alright, actually, I’m going to call my mom and ask her to pick you up,” he said, opening his phone. When he looked at his phone, his face fell for a split second, but then he quickly shook his head and called his mom.

“엄마? (Mom?)  
I found a cat and was wondering if we could keep it.  
Ah, it’s by the front gate.   
You’ll check? 아, 진짜요?? 감사합니다!! (Ah, really? Thank you!!)  
잘 가, 사랑해요.” (Bye, I love you.)

Yoongi looked back at Jimin. “Ok, my mom will pick you up soon and see if we can take care of you. See you~!” he said with a smile.  
Jimin’s heart melted once again at the sight of Yoongi’s smile.

Time skip- after school  
{Yoongi’s POV}  
I ran home, excited to see the cute kitten again, and happy that I had managed to avoid all of the bullies today.  
“I’m home!!!” I yelled.   
“Welcome home!!!” my mom said to me.  
I heard a little “Meow” near my feet. I looked down to see the cute little cat from earlier.  
I bent down to pet its fur.  
My mom noticed this and walked over.  
“I took him to the vet’s today. They said that he was all good,” she said to me.  
“Oh, so it’s a he, huh?” I said. “Well, we need to figure out a name.”  
I studied the cat with a long stare. “Ah, I know!! I’ll call you 짐짐, (ChimChim) because you are (a load) of cuteness!!!” I said to him.   
(A/N Sorry if it’s not quite right, my translation skills are lacking lol)

{Jimin’s POV}  
ChimChim… normally I wouldn’t have liked it, but I guess if he calls me that, it’s ok.  
But, I’m still kinda hungry… “Hey, can I please have some food?” I said, but all that came out was soft “Mews”. I groaned, knowing there was probably no way they would understand.  
Luckily, my stomach grumbled just loudly enough for them to hear, which sent them the right message. Mrs. Min, the woman who had picked me up, said, “Oh, I think he’s hungry. I’ll go to the kitchen and find some fish or something.”  
Fish… that sounded good right about now.  
I licked my lips, already anticipating the rich flavor.  
A few minutes later, Mrs. Min came out of the kitchen, holding a saucer filled with milk and some tuna fish. She gave it to me, and I gratefully ate up.  
“Thank you for the food!!!” I said and bowed.  
“Hey, look, the cat just bowed… guess this cat is pretty smart, huh?” she said. “Well, he’s staying in your room if that’s ok.”  
Yoongi nodded, smiling a bit.  
I’ve decided that I quite like his smile… it’s very cute.  
Soon, it was time for bed.  
What a fun day!!! Yoongi had shown me around the house, so now I knew where everything was. Mrs. Min had told me, “Mr. Min is out on a business trip, but we’ll introduce you when he gets home,” So now I knew where Mr. Min was.  
I snuggled next to Yoongi in the bed.   
“Good night,” he said.   
“Good night,” I meowed back.

But neither of them were ready for the surprise the next morning...


	4. .삼.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprise that occurs, how will both boys react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me I don’t want my English grade to suffer~~~

{3rd Person POV}  
In the middle of the night, a soft breeze flew through the room where both boys slept.  
But neither of them noticed as both of them were sleeping deeply.  
A tiny orb of energy flew in through the window and landed on Jimin.  
There was a tingle in his fur, and then…  
The orb left, just as quickly as it had come.

{Yoongi’s POV}  
I awoke to bright sunlight and the sound of soft snores. I looked at the clock, where it said that it was 10:30 AM. I smiled, knowing that today was Saturday.  
I turned to the other side to greet my cat.  
“HOLY SHI-” I yelled in surprise.   
For, where there used to be a cat, there was a young boy with cat ears and a cat tail lying there.

{Jimin’s POV}  
I woke up to bright sunlight, and a voice yelling at me, “HOLY SHI-”  
I looked up. Yoongi was standing across the room, a look of panic on his face.  
“Hey, what’s wrong, Yoongi?” I asked.  
Then I realized something.  
“MY VOICE!!! I CAN TALK AGAIN~~~!!!!!” I said happily.  
I jumped out of the bed, and Yoongi turned a light shade of pink.  
“U-um…” he stuttered.  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“Can you… get some clothes on???” he said.  
I looked down to see what he meant.  
I turned a bright shade of red.  
“Um… can I borrow some clothes??”

Up Next: Some Yoonmin fluff lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter!!! Hope you enjoyed, though~~


	5. .사.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Yoonmin fluff maybe? UwU  
> But, an intro to the start of the boys’ life… together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way good at English or at writing fluff. But I’m trying my best. So, if you find any mistakes, please tell me.  
> Also, sorry that it took so long, I had a lot of schoolwork and this is a long(er) chapter.

{3rd POV}  
Once Jimin had got some clothes on, Yoongi sighed, glad once again that it was the weekend and that his mom and dad were out.  
“So. Can you repeat yourself once again?” Yoongi asked, a look of disbelief on his face.  
“I’m Park Jimin, 23, turning 24 this year. I wished on a star and woke up as a cat! Last night, I went to sleep, and now, I’m human!” Jimin replied enthusiastically.  
“Right, Chim- I mean, Jimin, why should I believe that? What kind of weirdo do you think I am?” Yoongi shot back, disbelief growing even clearer on his face.  
“Well, I have no idea why you would believe me, it’s just the fact that you see me as a hybrid, I used to be a cat, and yeah. So like I said, I have pretty much no idea why you should believe me,” Jimin shot back, visibly irritated.  
Yoongi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Right… so now, the question is, how am I going to explain this to mom and dad? I mean, unless you know how to change back and forth so you could just… poof back into a cat?” Yoongi suggested.  
Jimin shook his head. “As I said, I just wake up like this. I still have no idea how it happens, otherwise, I’d definitely be back at home,” he replied.  
Yoongi sighed again. “Alright, I’m going to try and figure out your trigger. Right now, you switched between forms when you fell asleep, right? So what if you tried to sleep right now?” he said.  
“It’s worth a shot,” Jimin admitted.  
“Well, then, I’m going to leave you to sleep,” Yoongi said.  
“Alone?” Jimin whimpered.  
“Yeah, why?” replied Yoongi.  
“I’m scared…” Jimin murmured softly, with sad puppy dog eyes.  
Yoongi sighed.   
“Well, I’m tired also, so… let’s just go to sleep. But just this once, got it?” he replied.  
Jimin cheered, a happy smile spreading across his face, which made Yoongi half-smile in his mind.   
Yoongi lay down on the bed, phone in hand.  
Jimin smiled and jumped onto the bed, almost landing on Yoongi.  
He immediately took to putting his head in Yoongi’s lap.  
Yoongi half-smiled, looking down at the younger.  
He slowly brought his hand to the younger’s head, playing around with his soft hair.   
Yoongi heard soft snores coming from the younger.   
Smiling, Yoongi caressed the younger’s cheek, noticing how… kissable Jimin looked.  
“Nonono, Min Yoongi, you literally just met him. He’s pretty much a stranger!!” he scolded himself.  
But still, something about Jimin was so…   
Yoongi shook his head to clear those thoughts but found himself leaning in, and placing a soft chu on Jimin’s cheek.  
He then quickly checked to make sure the boy was still sleeping, which, luckily for Yoongi, he still was.  
Yoongi sighed in relief and went back to playing on his phone, watching for any changes.  
Suddenly, a golden orb flew through the window. Yoongi squinted at it, wondering what it could be. It came closer and closer until it landed on Jimin. There was a ripple through Jimin’s hair, and then he switched back into a cat. Yoongi doubled back in surprise, then tapped Jimin softly to wake him up, which the other did, with an indignant, “meow?”  
“Sorry to wake you up,” replied Yoongi, “but while you were sleeping, this weird golden orb appeared and landed on you. As soon as it did, there was a wave of energy, and then you turned back into a cat.”   
Jimin looked thoughtfully at Yoongi, with a look that said, “Go on, I’m listening.”  
Yoongi took a deep breath and then relayed the rest of his message to Jimin. “So, I think that maybe the reason you changed was because of that golden orb. Now, all that’s left to find out is why the golden orb appears. Can you remember anything from your dream maybe? It might help us.”   
Jimin meowed sarcastically as if to say, “Um, do you think I can talk? I’m a freaking cat right now.”   
Yoongi sighed. “Ok, how about I take you to the computer, and you can try to type,” he said.  
It turns out, a human-turned-cat is still good at typing.  
“Surprisingly,” Jimin typed out, “I can remember my dream very well.”  
“Right when I fell asleep, in my dreams, I woke up in a meadow. There were tall, sandy-colored plants all around me, and I was lying underneath a tree. There were no blossoms in the tree, nor any leaves, as if it was winter time. The sky above me was a bright blue, there were a few faded white clouds in the sky, barely existent, but still there. I was carrying a pair of shoes, they were a faded-out light-blue color. I walked towards the tree, and once I got there, I hung the shoes that I was holding off a branch by the shoelaces. For some reason, I felt a pang of sadness when that happened.” Jimin paused for a second before he continued typing, “Suddenly, I had a flash of memory, and there was a young man standing there, who fell into the river with a look of deep surprise. With a splash, he fell and… I didn’t see him again.” Jimin took a deep, shuddering breath, looking very sad. Upon seeing that, Yoongi immediately walked over and pulled Jimin into an awkward hug, whispering to the cat, “It’ll be alright…”, not knowing what else to say.   
Suddenly, with a large “POOF!” a very surprised Jimin appeared on the chair, human again. Yoongi saw a flash of skin before he closed his eyes. “We need to start carrying around clothes for you…” he said.

 

But what could be the cause of Jimin’s changes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, have you figured it out yet? ^w^


	6. .오.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys, now together, are trying to figure out what is the cause of Jimin’s changes.  
> Can they find it out? Well, can they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English is slowly worsening, but I’m using Grammarly. (HA, tAKE tHAT, ENgLISH!) Still, if there are any mistakes at all, please do tell me!

{3rd POV}  
Once Jimin had found some clothes, and Yoongi was assured that, yes, the clothes were on, both boys decided to dive headfirst into the mystery of Jimin’s transformations.  
Yoongi, with his trusty notepad in hand, (aka his phone), asked the first question.  
“Alright, so, is there any pattern we can see so far?”   
“Hm,” observed Jimin, “Well, the first time was after I wished on the star, and I woke up. The second time was when we were sleeping. The third time was when we were experimenting and I was sleeping again. The fourth time was just now when you hugged me.”  
“Hm…,” Yoongi hummed, writing everything down in his pho- ahem, notebook.  
“Well, there doesn’t seem to be any pattern in that. Before I would’ve said it was because of that orb, or because you were sleeping, but that doesn’t seem to be the case anymore since you just changed while you were fully awake, and no orb appeared. So, what were you dreaming of the times when you were sleeping?” he asked.  
“The first time, before I met you, I was actually dreaming… about you…,” he said, blushing. Yoongi nodded, pretending that he wasn’t flattered. “And what were you dreaming about in that dream?”   
Jimin thought about that for a second. “Hm… I was just dreaming about a small, pale, boy with large, veiny hands. I dreamed that you held out a hand to me while I was being hurt. I grabbed that hand, and then I woke up and I was a cat,” he said, remembering.  
“Okay, so I have something to say. That thing is, I’m not that short!!! Why does everyone think I’m short?” Yoongi protested, and Jimin just laughed.   
“Hyung, you’re only a centimeter taller than me. You really aren’t that tall.” Yoongi glared at Jimin.   
“Well, you’re the short one here, and the only reason I’m not short like you is because I have swag.” he retorted. Jimin held back a snort.   
“Really, and what if I have swag?” he said.   
“No, you can’t ever have swag like me because you have no jams.” Yoongi bit back.  
Jimin glared. “Why come everyone says that??? It’s not true!!” he said in angry disbelief.  
Yoongi gave a bored glance over to Jimin. “They say that because it’s true,” he said.  
Jimin gave a look similar to that of a kicked puppy.  
Yoongi laughed, finding it rather ironic that even though Jimin was technically a cat hybrid now, he was still giving off puppy eyes.   
“Ah, is my kitten upset now?” Yoongi laughed, without realizing he had used a pet name.  
But Jimin had noticed. And, oh gosh, he was sure that his cheeks were burning red, and that Yoongi could hear his heart beating fast and really loud. But Yoongi didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t say anything.   
Suddenly, with a “POOF!”, Jimin turned back into a cat once again.  
Yoongi just smiled and wrote something down in his notepad.  
“I think I know what the cause is now,” he said, smiling.


	7. A/N

I'm so sorry, I've been inactive for a really long time.  
I'm sorry for making you wait, but I have a lot of schoolwork and I'm very stressed.  
I'll try to work on the next chapter ASAP, and I hope to get it out maybe in the next few weeks.  
Please be patient with me, and I will try my hardest.  
Sorry that you have been waiting for so long... (-.-;)

Thanks for reading!


	8. .육.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi thinks he knows why Jimin changes! ...Or does he…? Meanwhile, Jimin makes a startling realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a fair disclaimer that my English is… well, it’s not that great.

{3rd POV}  
“...I think I know why you turn into a cat”

Jimin shot up, mind whirling with endless possibilities. He let out a curious “meow” and tilted his head.  
Yoongi smiled at the sight, tapping his finger on the back of his phone.  
“Yes… the reason why you change, you want to know it, right?”  
Jimin nodded his little head vigorously.   
“Ok,” Yoongi took a deep breath, “Drumroll please…”  
Jimin hit his paws repeatedly as if he was drumming. Yoongi internally giggled at the sight.  
“It is…” Yoongi started, “The moment you’ve been waiting for…”  
Jimin meowed impatiently as if to say, “Just get on with it, already!”  
Yoongi sighed in defeat. “I got nothing. You?”  
Jimin meowed angrily and then sighed in defeat. (can a cat even do that?)  
“Sorry that I’m being so useless again. How about we take a break, we’ve been at this all day.” sighed Yoongi.  
Jimin looked outside the window. Indeed, the day had rolled by and it was already nighttime, the stars twinkling in all their splendor.  
Yoongi picked up a blanket from his closet and started walking towards the balcony near his room. Jimin meowed curiously.  
Yoongi smiled. “I’m going out to see the stars want to join me?”   
Jimin said nothing but silently plodded behind Yoongi.  
Out on the balcony, the boys could see more clearly now, the stars above them.  
Thousands of millions of tiny stars studded the sky like diamonds, cutting through the night sky’s darkness. The moon shyly peeped out from behind some veillike clouds.  
Jimin looked around, awestruck at the view. Sure, the palace was nice, but the city’s view was something new, yet oddly comforting.  
He looked up at Yoongi, who had carefully spread the blanket down on the balcony, and was now sitting on the said blanket.  
Jimin smiled and sat down on the blanket, curling up into a ball and feeling the gentle night breeze on his fur.  
Suddenly, he felt warm hands on him, before he was enveloped into a warm hug.  
Startled, he felt his cheeks warming up, and then...  
“POOF!”  
He was human again…

{Time skip brought to you by a lazy author}  
After Jimin had rushed back to get some clothes on and sat down with Yoongi... he allowed himself to be brought into a hug again.  
“Yoongi was very comforting,” the boy decided.  
Yoongi’s warmth spread through Jimin’s whole body. He smelt of a comforting aroma, like cookie dough and cinnamon and like Jimin was just a little kid again, hugging his mom from behind while she made cookies in the royal kitchen, warmly smiling at him. Before everything happened. Before he had to act princely. Before she locked herself in her tower and didn’t come out for months. Before she-  
Jimin shook his head, blinking away tears that he hadn’t noticed forming. No. He mustn’t think about those memories, he mustn’t remember, he can’t remember… his breaths were becoming uneven without him noticing.  
“Hey… you ok?” a deep voice called out to him, breaking him out of his trance.  
Jimin looked at Yoongi, really looked at him.  
His face wore an expression of concern.  
His face… Jimin suddenly became aware of the fact that Yoongi was extremely handsome, pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight, warm chocolate orbs twinkling with the light of the stars, calling Jimin into their grasp…  
It was then Jimin realized…  
He was in love with Min Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh~ it’s finally getting interesting~!


	9. .칠.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Jimin react to his newly discovered feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I wrote this in English class. That suggests that my English should be getting better. Surprise! It’s not.

{3rd POV}  
Jimin’s breath stalled.  
No way, no how was he in love with Min Yoongi.  
I mean, he may be cute and smart and oh-so-funny…  
And the way that his gums showed when he smiled was heart-stoppingly cute…  
But there was no way, absolutely no way that Jimin was in love with Yoongi.  
And yet, as he finally allowed the thought of being in love with Yoongi into his mind, it just felt so right, as if he was finally admitting something to himself. He, Park Jimin, was in love with the boy that never failed to make him smile, Min Yoongi.  
Yoongi must’ve noticed something change on Jimin’s face because he leaned over and sweetly asked a quick, “Are you ok?”  
That didn’t help Jimin with his crisis at all, because now Yoongi’s face was even closer. Jimin could smell that cookie dough smell even stronger now, tempting him, tantalizing him…  
Jimin swore he could feel Yoongi’s breath on him. Jimin let out a flustered squeak.  
“Uh, seriously, are you ok?” asked Yoongi.  
Jimin couldn’t hear him, though, as his eyes zeroed in on Yoongi’s glossy pink lips.  
He felt himself leaning in closer, closer, closer still.  
He couldn’t take it anymore, he leaned forward to connect their lips  
An audible gasp escaped Yoongi’s lips, and he pulled Jimin to him.  
Yoongi squeezed Jimin’s shoulder and pointed to the sky.  
“Look, Jimin! A shooting star! Let’s wish on it!” he said.  
Looking up at the star, Jimin closed his eyes and made a wish.  
He opened his eyes. “Done!”  
Yoongi hummed out a response and pointed up at the sky again.  
“Isn’t it so pretty?” he sighed out.  
Jimin looked at Yoongi, who was looking at the sky with starstruck eyes, his glossy pink lips slightly parted in awe, pale skin glowing in the moonlight, fluffy dark hair slightly ruffled by the breeze.  
“Yea... so beautiful,” Jimin replied.  
He snuggled into Yoongi’s warmth.  
He realized something at that moment.   
All the unhappiness that he’d gone through, all the sadness, every pain, and every tear, was just a small thing building up towards this moment, in meeting Yoongi. He realized suddenly that he didn’t ever want a future apart from Yoongi, because a life without Yoongi, despite all the riches and praise in the world, would mean nothing.  
Yoongi was his stars, his sky, his everything. His penicillin, saving him each and every time.  
His heart had swelled and overflowed with love.  
“Are you happy? Even though you’re apart from your family and everything you knew?” Yoongi asked, a faraway look on his face as he called out to Jimin.  
Jimin looked at the ethereal boy in front of him and smiled. “At this moment, I am happy.”  
“Good,” Yoongi giggled, squishing the younger even tighter into a hug, “Don’t be sad, okay?”  
Jimin smiled and hummed, thinking softly to himself, “With you by my side, I’ll never be sad again,”  
They heard a loud bang behind them and quickly turned around.  
“WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, looks like they got caught~ who do you think it is??


End file.
